Trying Something New
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Clare wanted to try something new. Sharing Eli seemed like the way to go.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, enough said.

A/N: This is going to be the oddest pairing I have ever done. First things first, I know Fiona's a lesbian, which is fucking great, I'd do so many beautiful things to her, just saying, anyway, but in this story she is bi-sexual. It had to be done for this, plus the idea of Fiona and Clare is just so UNF! They're both so gorgeous and they would make a cute couple ;) and if they're sharing Eli, I think it would be great.

Anyway, enough of my rant, here is a sexy one-shot.

Warnings: VERY EXPLICIT LEMON

* * *

><p>Trying Something New<p>

Summary: Clare wanted to try something new. Sharing Eli seemed like the way to go.

* * *

><p>"Here, this should grab Eli's attention." Fiona stated as she grabbed a cute black and red lace lingerie set. Clare blushed and shook her head. Fiona frowned. This was the third time Clare had said no to her. Fiona was pretty sure that everything she picked out was cute, nothing ugly. Clare and Fiona had grown to be good friends, even after what happened between Fiona and Adam.<p>

Everything was all water under the bridge, and Adam had agreed to be just friends with Fiona. Clare admired the thought of how sweet Adam was to Fiona.

"Okay, how about this one?" Fiona said, holding up a short simple black and red night gown.

"I actually do like that one." Clare said as she walked up to her friend and took the gown from her hand. It was highly transparent and came up to about mid-thigh. Clare smiled and she thought about the look Eli would give her if she showed up to his place in this. Fiona smiled in relief.

"So, I'm buying, I say you wear this for Eli tonight." Fiona winked and Clare playfully smacked her friend's arm.

"I'm staying the night you remember." Clare reminded her.

"Fine, well, wear it for me." Fiona responded.

Clare giggled. She knew her friend was joking, to her knowledge. Fiona, however, wasn't joking. She did find Clare attractive. For the past few weeks, she has gotten over the small crush she developed on Holly J, and ever since she called Adam, Clare, and Eli to talk, she and Clare have grown closer than ever.

And, she couldn't help the small attraction she had to her friend.

But, she knew that nothing would happen. It was the same with Holly J, she knew nothing would happen between them, and she will get over it. Then again, she could always try something new. Every few times Clare had stayed the night with Fiona, they have shared a good amount of secrets, and Clare has admitted to wanting to try something new, sex wise.

Clare and Eli are now a pretty intimate couple, and things have been pretty intense between the two. When Clare mentioned she wanted to try something different, Fiona suggested a few things to her, but Clare would only blush and shake her head. Most of the suggestions involved new positions, and using toys of some sort. But, Clare didn't want to go to that extreme.

Just the thought of her dressed in a dominatrix outfit and whipping Eli made her face turn red, and she was sure she'd pass out if she ever thought about it again.

"Okay, so, do you want to go by your place to get your stuff?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. I think I was going to hang out with Eli after this, so I should be by your place in a few hours."

"Aww, I was hoping you can come by earlier." Fiona pouted as they exited the lingerie shop. Clare frowned.

"I know how about we all hang out at your place. We can watch movies, and pig out." Clare said.

Fiona smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The second Clare called Eli to come pick her up at her place, Eli didn't waste any time. While Clare was packing her things, Fiona sat on her bed, flipping through an old Sizzle Teen Magazine hidden in Clare's dresser. Clare soon finished packing her clothes and she sat on the bed next to Fiona and waited for her boyfriend to arrive, it shouldn't be long until he does.<p>

"Say Clare." Fiona stated, breaking the small silence.

"Yeah?" Clare responded.

"Have you ever started you know, trying different things with Eli?" Fiona asked as she closed the magazine and tossed it aside. Clare frowned and shook her head. She said, "Eli has done more to me than I have done to him. I think I like it when he's in control. There are times where I want to you know, give him a, a um..." Clare trailed off and blushed.

"Blow job?" Fiona finished for her.

"Yeah," She chimed, "but since he's always in control, he never lets me do stuff to him. I've given him a _blow job _once and well, it didn't go as well as I wanted, since I had no idea what I was doing. Eli said he liked it, but I don't know, I think I was way off." Clare tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she explained this to her friend. Fiona hummed. She smiled a little, once she thought of something for her friend's dilemma.

"What about a threesome?" Fiona asked.

Clare choked on her own spit. A threesome? That's not really something she would do. Sure, maybe she has thought about it. She can dream. But, she has never actually talked to anybody about it. Not even to Eli, because knowing him, he would jump up, scream yes, and start pacing the room, wondering who would they do it with, what is to be done, and how it's going to be done. Fiona poked her arm.

"What?" Clare asked.

"Have you thought about doing a threesome?" She asked again.

"I've thought about it," Clare admitted, "but I never talked to someone about it." She finished.

Fiona nodded. "I understand, knowing Eli he'll probably jump up in the air, scream yes, and start pacing the room wondering who you two would do it with, what is to be done, and how it's going to be done." Clare laughed. Fiona knows Clare and her boyfriend too well. The sound of heavy metal was heard, and Fiona got up, as well as Clare after she grabbed her bag. The two walked downstairs, and Clare bid her father goodbye before she walked out of the front door. Eli already was standing outside waiting for them. He kissed Clare chastely and opened the door for her.

Fiona smiled at him and she slid into the hearse, sitting next to Clare. Eli shut the door, and he walked around his car, and climbed into the driver's side of the hearse, and he drove off to Fiona's condo across town.

* * *

><p>"Anybody want something to drink?" Fiona called from the kitchen as her friends got settled in the living room.<p>

"We're good." Clare responded.

Fiona sighed and she walked back to the living room, holding one can of soda in her hand, and a bowl of popcorn in the other. She sat down on the couch, next to Clare. Clare was sandwiched between her and Eli, so she took the liberty in holding the bowl of popcorn while Eli got up to switch off the lights. It was pretty dark outside, and the movie the decided to watch was a scary one. Clare hated these movies, but it always meant she can cuddle with Eli, so that's the only plus.

Fiona dug her hand in the bowl of popcorn and pulled a handful out, as she pressed play on the remote, starting the movie. Clare hesitantly ate some of the popped kernels. The movie began, BAM, the first thing you see is a room full of dead bodies.

Throughout the movie, Clare was hiding her face in Eli's shoulder, and Fiona and Eli were just making fun of her. Eli draped his arm around her shoulder. Since the only thing Clare could concentrate on was the fact that she was scared, yeah she was scared, and all she wanted to do was hide from the movie. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel Eli's hand directly over her breast, dangerously close to her breast.

"EEK! Guys can we please watch a different movie!" Clare shrieked as she tore away from Eli and Fiona, and walked to the kitchen to hide from the movie. Eli and Fiona both shared a series of uncontrollable giggles. Eli turned the TV off, silencing the shrilling scream of the tortured woman. Fiona got up, carrying the empty bowl of popcorn to the sink. She walked to Clare and hugged her friend.

"Come one Clare, it wasn't_ that_ scary." She teased.

"Hmph." Clare pouted.

Fiona pulled away and tucked Clare's hair behind her ear. Clare looked up at her friend curiously. Fiona smiled a little and kissed her cheek. "Better?" She asked.

Clare blushed and looked down.

"Did I just miss you guys kiss?"

Fiona and Clare quickly looked over at Eli, who was leaning against the counter, eyeing his girlfriend and his friend curiously. Fiona snorted.

"Like Clare would ever let me kiss her." She rolled her eyes. Clare glanced at Fiona, and then at Eli, who was eyeing her curiously with his bright green eyes. She glanced back at Fiona and then shrugged. This would be the first time to try something new. And, kissing a girl shouldn't be so weird. It's like kissing a guy, only not. Clare turned Fiona's head to her and got up on her tip toes and kissed her friend on the mouth. Fiona's eyes grew wide, and so did Eli's. Clare reached up and cupped the back of Fiona's head, crushing their lips harder over each other's. She moved her lips, and swiped her tongue along Fiona's bottom lip.

The brunette soon regained her composure and she kissed Clare back. Eli blinked a few times. Was this really happening? He moved away from the counter to get a better look, and he blinked a few times again. There stood his girlfriend, kissing Fiona Coyne, Adam's ex-girlfriend, both exchanging saliva, and massaging their tongues together. Eli chewed on his bottom lip and watched as Fiona pulled away.

"Clare, what was that?" Eli asked.

"A french kiss." She answered simply.

Fiona cleared her throat. "Well that was uncalled for."

"Well, I did say I wanted to try something new." Clare stated softly.

"Not on me!" Fiona stomped her foot in playful anger. Though, she wasn't upset at all.

"Try something new huh? What exactly did you have in mind?" Eli asked as he stepped forward. Clare turned to him. She said, "Yeah, I've been meaning to try something new. And, I guess kissing a girl was something I wanted to do." Eli reached up and twisted a few strands of curly hair between his fingers.

"Just kissing a girl? Or something more?" He whispered huskily.

Clare shrugged and glanced at Fiona, who gave her a small knowing look.

Fiona sighed. "She wants to have a threesome, Eli."

Eli glanced at Fiona from her sudden outburst, and Clare glared daggers at her friend. Fiona shrugged and smirked lightly at the auburn haired girl. Eli switched glances between the two. Clare sighed in defeat.

"It's true, I think it would be nice, to you know, try something new. Aside from kissing a girl, a threesome would be nice." Clare stated, a cute blush on her face. Eli looked up at Fiona, who smiled and shrugged, and then back down at Clare. He stepped back and scratched his eye. He sighed softly.

"Well, if I'm understanding this correctly, I really wouldn't mind fucking both of you." Eli said calmly.

Fiona and Clare stared at him, surprised by his choice of words, but they just nodded, both smirking deviously.

* * *

><p>It had been only a few minutes when Eli, Clare, and Fiona had the conversation about having a threesome. Now, they were in Fiona's room, on her bed; a tangle of limbs. Eli lay between them as he kissed Fiona hungrily; Clare kissed his neck, pulling slightly on his skin with her teeth; his arms around both of them. He moaned in the kiss and switched, bringing Clare up to kiss her. Fiona worked on the other side of his neck. She licked his flesh, and sucked on his Adam's apple, absolutely loving the vibration that erupted when he moaned in his throat. Clare pulled away and sat up, as well as Fiona.<p>

"What's up?" Eli asked, breathing heavily.

"You are." Fiona giggled at her corny, yet dirty pun. She reached down and rubbed Eli's already hard cock. He sucked in a breath and Clare watched Fiona's hand move over her boyfriend's cock. She took Fiona's hand away from Eli's clothed erection and placed it over her breast and attacked Fiona's lips. The curly haired brunette kissed her back, and she didn't hesitate in groping Clare's breast. The shirt and bra Clare wore was pretty thin, and Fiona could easily feel her nipples tighten against her palm. Clare moaned in the kiss when Fiona squeezed her breast harder.

Eli felt like a third wheel, but then again, watching his girlfriend getting sexual attention from another was good enough for him. He was surely getting off from it, even if he was just watching. Before he could do anything, Clare and Fiona broke apart, and glanced deviously at Eli. He smirked and watched as the two worked on the belt buckle, the button, and zipper of his black skinny jeans. They pulled down his pants, leaving his boxers on, and he lifted his hips to help them get his pants off. Fiona and Clare both reached up to touch his cock, which stood up underneath his boxers.

Eli licked his lips hungrily and watched as Clare pulled his boxers down, freeing his dripping cock. Clare tossed his boxers to the side and she moved her head down. Fiona moved her head down at the same time, causing their temples to hit each other.

"Ow." Clare muttered as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Hm, I think we should get in a different position." Fiona said. She moved on the other side of Eli, and Clare followed suit. Eli groaned the second they both leaned in, and both their tongues touched the swollen tip of his cock, that had become dilated with blood, causing it to turn slightly purple. Clare moved her lips down the shaft while Fiona wrapped her lips around Eli's cock. Clare licked and sucked on his balls while Fiona worked on his cock. The sensation of having two mouths working on him, caused Eli's eyes to roll back and a sexy moan to escape his lips.

Clare licked a wet line up the base of his cock and she sucked on the sensitive vein there. Eli reached up and he tugged on the strands of her hair, and groaned. Fiona pulled her mouth back and she grabbed the hem of Eli's shirt, and tore it off his body. She kissed his exposed chest, and licked his nipples before kissing him hard on the mouth. Clare took that chance to wrap her lips around Eli's cock and she stroked what wasn't in her mouth, while her free hand played with his balls. Eli moaned again, only louder. He kissed Fiona back, their tongues moving deliciously in each other's mouths. He jerked his hips up when Clare gave a long hard suck to his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Eli groaned the second Fiona pulled her mouth away. Clare swirled her tongue around the tip leaking pre-cum. Fiona pulled her head up and Clare began to protest, but Fiona silenced her with a kiss. Both moaned as Fiona closed her hand over Clare's and both started to stroke Eli's cock. Eli's breathing became erratic, and he moaned long and fast. He was so close. And the visual aid of the two most beautiful girls kissing in front of him was only helping the orgasm he felt coming.

"I'm gonna cum." He moaned.

Fiona and Clare broke away from the kiss and the two girls moved their fists faster. Eli bit his bottom lip and came with a low moan. A pair of blue eyes watched in fascination as his cum spilled all over their hands. Eli's hips jerked a little and he relaxed on the bed, his breathing uneven. Clare and Fiona pulled their hands back and both used Eli's shirt to clean them off.

Eli was too busy trying to regain his composure, that he didn't even notice Clare removing her clothes, as well as Fiona. Soon enough, Fiona and Clare were sitting on the bed, clad only in their undergarments; Clare wore one of the many lacy boy shorts she owns, and a matching bra, while Fiona had a cute pair of light purple panties and a matching bra. Eli opened his eyes and he smiled a little, looking at the two half naked girls in front of him. Fiona smirked lightly and she moved on top of Clare, positioned on all fours. Clare glanced up at her friend and she leaned up and forced her mouth over Fiona's.

The brunette moaned and she kissed Clare back. Fiona chewed on Clare's bottom lip as her hand smoothed its way down her shoulder, lingered over her breast, where she gave a light squeeze to it; she moved it down her side, and finally to her designated spot. Clare moaned loud in the kiss when Fiona started rubbing her most sensitive spot in between her legs. Fiona sucked on Clare's tongue and continued to rub the spot on her panties that had become saturated with her fluids.

Eli watched again, only this time, he figured he would actually do something. So he got up on his knees, and moved behind Fiona. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck, and left a trail of hot, wet kisses down her spine, and he stopped at the waistband of her drenched panties. When Clare let out a huge moan, Eli glanced down and noticed that Fiona's fingers were inside her panties, massaging the wet sensitive bundle of nerves. Eli smirked and looked over Fiona's shoulder, eyeing the look of absolute pleasure on Clare's face.

"She likes it when you rub her clit, a lot." Eli purred.

"Does she now?" Fiona smiled.

She moved her fingers up and she circled her index finger around the swollen, wet clit. Clare's back arched clean off the bed, as let a huge moan. Fiona smiled. She dipped down and kissed Clare's neck and shoulders, before she sucked tenderly on her collar bone.

Eli felt a rush of accomplishment, and he went back to settling behind Fiona. He watched her fingers move inside his girlfriend for a few seconds before he got up on his knees and practically ripped off Fiona's thin panties. She whimpered and her legs quivered at Eli's sudden assertiveness. Eli gripped Fiona's creamy hips and moved his head down. She cried out when his tongue swiped against her clit, and instantly moved inside her.

"Fuck, you taste so good." Eli moaned against her wet flesh.

Fiona pushed her hips back, and moaned. She tossed her head back and lost all control of what she was doing to Clare. The auburn haired girl thought of something, so she told Eli to stop. He pulled away from Fiona and she whined from the loss of his tongue inside her. Clare flipped Fiona on her back and reached up to unclasp her bra from the front. Fiona sat up, only to help Clare toss her bra to the side. Fiona now lay naked on her bed, in front of two gorgeous people. Clare watched as Eli moved up and kissed Fiona chastely on the mouth, and he trailed his lips down her body. His tongue circled her nipple and Clare reached up to tease Fiona's other nipple between her fingers.

"Ohh!" The brunette gasped.

When Eli continued down her body, Clare leaned down and she began licking and sucking on Fiona's nipples, while Eli separated her legs and placed a few kisses on her inner thighs. Fiona whined, "Eli, don't start teasing me now!"

"He always does that." Clare whispered against her breast. Eli held Fiona's legs wide open and he moved his tongue inside her pussy. Fiona cried out and her hand reached out and she grabbed a fist full of Eli's dark hair. Clare cupped Fiona's breast and she kissed the middle of her chest, and move up to her neck. She sucked and licked her flesh. Fiona squeezed her eyes shut. Eli moved his tongue in between her folds and smirked, hearing the girl cry out when he sucked hungrily on her swollen clit. Fiona's hips jerked up and she let out a huge moan.

Clare clenched her legs together and pulled away from Fiona. She chewed on her bottom lip and watched Eli's tongue move so fast over her clit, before he began sucking tenderly on the sensitive piece of swollen flesh. Fiona pulled on the strands of dark hair on Eli's head and he moaned against her flesh. Clare chewed on her bottom lip and clenched her legs together, feeling her inner thighs becoming wet since she was already so drenched. She hoped Fiona was close to cumming, because she was in dire need of an orgasm, and she wasn't about to start fingering herself in front of these two.

Eli pulled his mouth back and plunged his middle and ring finger inside Fiona's tight cunt.

"Ohhh, aah! Mmm!" Fiona moaned.

Eli was determined to make her cum hard and long, so he quickly started rubbing his wet fingers over her clit. Fiona's breathing became erratic and fast, and she let out a high pitched moan. Her fluids spilled out of her and onto the sheets. Eli smirked and he passed his fingers over her wet hole and brought his hand up to his mouth, and licked his fingers clean.

Clare whimpered.

"Looks like Clare-bear haven't cum yet." Fiona sat up, her body was still buzzing and she felt a little light headed. Eli crawled up to Clare and whispered huskily against her lips, "I can always skip the foreplay and fuck you right now." He crushed his lips over hers, kissing her deeply and hungrily. Eli reached down and he rubbed Clare's pussy through her panties, and he groaned in the kiss. She was really, really wet. He would be surprised if she seriously hadn't cum yet, considering how drenched her panties are.

"Mmm, so wet." Eli purred. He pushed his finger inside her through her panties, causing Clare to moan loud.

"I love that sound." Fiona smirked.

"You and me both." Eli responded, he pushed his finger deeper inside her and began slowly thrusting it in, and out, creating soft squelching sounds as her fluids mixed around his fingers and her panties.

"E-Eli, please! Not like that." She groaned.

"How do you want it?" Eli purred.

Fiona watched as Eli tormented her. She could tell Clare was getting annoyed, well agitated. Eli is a huge tease, not that she's complaining.

"Eli please, I want your fingers inside me!" Clare cried out.

"They are inside you." Eli responded as he slowly added another and slowly moved them in and out, through her panties.

"ELI!" Clare shrieked. Fiona flinched from the sudden shrilling cry that came from her friend.

He smirked and removed her panties after he pulled his fingers out. Eli tossed her panties to the side and before he could do anything, he reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Fiona moved so she was sitting behind Clare, and she pulled the auburn haired girl back so she was sitting against her. Fiona reached up and she cradled her hands over Clare's breasts. Her nipples tightened against Fiona's palms as the brunette kneaded the soft flesh. Eli kissed Clare's stomach and dipped his tongue in her navel before he sucked on the sensitive flesh around, above, and under her belly button.

Eli was now between her legs, his tongue moving dangerously close to her dripping sex. Eli separated her wet folds and sucked on her clit, hard, before he began the torment of tongue fucking her. Eli knew Clare too well, and he knew that right about now is when she wanted to be fucked senseless, considering all the torturous play the three had been doing. Clare cried out in sheer pleasure as Eli thrust his tongue inside her, while Fiona played with her nipples, tugging and pinching them between her fingers. Fiona moved her head down and she kissed and licked Clare's shoulders.

Eli sucked tenderly on Clare's velvety folds and resumed in thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He could feel her walls begin to clench and unclench around his tongue, so he pulled back and replaced his fingers with his tongue, and plunged them in and out, hard and fast, making sure he was hitting her most sensitive spot deep inside her. Clare moaned long and fast; she chewed on her bottom lip and arched her back into Fiona's hands as she squeezed her breasts harder and Fiona bit down on the flesh where the shoulder meets the neck. Eli moved his fingers over her g-spot; it wasn't long until Clare came, her fluids spilling all over his hand and onto the bed.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean, repeating the action as he did with Fiona. There was a small silence, aside from Clare's heavy breathing. Fiona moved away from Clare, and she licked her lips.

"So," Eli started. The two girls looked at him curiously, "who am I fucking first?"

"You can do your girlfriend; I'm going to sit this one out." Fiona got up and walked to the bed post where her silk robe hung. Clare and Eli glanced at her curiously.

She noticed their stares. "Hey, just because I'm bi-sexual it doesn't mean I'm going to fuck the guy. Oral and kissing is as far as I'm going when it comes to them." Fiona winked at the two. Clare nodded and squeaked, not expecting Fiona to kiss her before she left. The room fell silent as Fiona left Clare and Eli alone.

"Are you up for it?" Eli asked as Clare crawled to him, and lay down next to him.

"Maybe later. I didn't know playing around with two people can get you so exhausted." Clare said with an exasperated sigh. Eli chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Eli." Clare murmured.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This is a onetime thing right?" Clare asked, glancing up at him.

"If you want it to be a onetime thing, I wouldn't mind doing it again though, even if it's only with Fiona." Eli explained.

"What if Adam finds out." Clare whispered.

"Adam won't find out, because we won't tell him." Eli said, placing a tender kiss on Clare's temple. She nodded and yawned. The thought of Adam finding out that his two best friends fooled around with his ex-girlfriend made Clare weary. She was afraid that he would get mad. But, Eli said they won't be telling him anything. So, she tried to calm herself down. Eli kissed the top of her head and the two lay in the bed, no covers since they have been completely damaged with their cum. Moments later, Fiona came in, carrying a huge black silk comforter.

"Here, use this." She said.

Eli and Clare pushed the other comforter off the bed and grabbed the one Fiona handed them. She crawled under the sheets with them, and cuddled against the other side of Eli. He wrapped both his arms around them and sighed. Clare kissed him goodnight, and Fiona did the same, giggling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked sleepily as Fiona turned the lamp off.

"I can't believe we just did that." Fiona responded.

"It was hot." Eli said.

"We should do it again." Fiona said sleepily.

"Well Clare said this was a onetime thing." Eli responded as he stroked Clare's spine.

"Well, Clare can rethink her decision. This was fun." Fiona dozed off.

Eli lay awake, listening to the two girls he lay between sleep soundly. He sighed and smiled softly.

He could get used to this.

End!

* * *

><p>Now you can't agree that Eli being shared by Fiona and Clare isn't hot ;) So, leave me some reviews! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this. Who knows, I might surprise you with another chapter, the after effects ;) MIGHT. I'm marking this as complete though. So yeah, leave me some reviews!<p>

Goodbye for now!


End file.
